Trials of Love
by Isolated Temptation
Summary: A new student comes to Xaviers. Final Battle with a twist. Written by Me and Angel Alexander. LoganOC PyroOc RougeBobby
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - ****We don't own X-Men, nor are we affiliated with X-Men or Fox Studios in any official capacity. Also we aren't making any money of this. This is a joint story by ****Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander, we own Ally and Aella Vayne so if you want to borrow them please ask. Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as we are both new to this. Flames will be ignored and used to keep our fire burning as to keep warm in the winter. Some chapters have mature scenes so if you're too young then I suggest you skip this story.**

**Thanks guys…Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander xxx **

**Chapter 1.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Jean Grey knocked on Storms classroom door, and entered. "Professor Ororo, you have a new student". Everyone turned. "This is Ally Vayne, she is from North Carolina". A black haired girl in the 3**__**rd**__** row jumped out of her seat and ran to Ally, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh my god, Ally" she wept. The class room erupted into whispers. Ally hugged the girl back. "Hey Aella, guess you were right" she said. Aella let go and looked at her. "Mum really would try to kill me" Ally said, a tear sliding down her cheek. Aella covered her mouth in shock, whilst the class gasped. "Shush class, settle down" Storm walked towards the back, and held her hand out to Ally. **_

"_**Hello Ally, im Professor Ororo, please take a seat, I was just explaining to the class about the history of humans and mutants, and how they came to fear us". Storms lead Ally to a seat in between Aella and a boy. Ally looked at the boy, who was flicking his lighter. He looked at Ally and nodded. She smiled slightly and turned to storm. Just then, there was another knock at the door and Scott walked in. "Class dismissed, Storm, we gotta go". She nodded and left the room. Ally stood up and walked out of the room, Aella close behind. **_

"_**Ally, wait up" she called out. Ally stopped and turned around. Aella and a bunch of people caught up and smiled. "Ally, come out to the garden, so you can meet some people" Aella smiled and grabbed Ally's arm.**_

_**Out in the garden, everyone sat by the lake. "Ally, this is rouge and bobby" Aella smiled, pointing at the cozy couple leaning on eachother. Ally smiled at said hi. "The butthead over there playing with the lighter is John". John glared at Aella, who poked her tongue out. "I don't care what Xavier said, don't tempt me to flame your ass" John said, flickering his lighter on. Aella rolled her eyes and turned to Ally again. "And guys, this is my sister Ally". Rouge's jaw dropped, Bobby fell off his seat whilst John smirked. **_

"_**What, it wasn't like it was a secret" John said. Ally glanced at John who was again playing with his lighter, her head tilted slightly and Johns lighter flew out of his hand into Ally's. She examined the design he had drew on it and looked at him with a smile. **_

"_**Nice lighter" she said, giving it back. Slowly, John took it. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but I can't control my telekinesis yet" she said and looked down ashamed. Aella smiled. "Professor Grey and I will teach you". Ally looked at Aella. "You have telekinesis to?" Aella nodded and Ally smiled. "I can control my other powers but just not that yet" Ally said. **_

"_**You have more than one power?" John asked. Ally and Aella nodded. Rouge sighed and stood up. "You all are lucky to have powers you can handle, mine makes me a freak" she turned around and walked off. "Don't worry, she is just upset, she is trying to find her mother, and is having a bad time, I'll come up to your room later and we will have dinner ok" Aella stood up and walked off, Bobby way ahead of her. **_

_**Ally and John sat in silence for a little while. "What powers do you have" Ally suddenly blurted out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - ****We don't own X-Men, nor are we affiliated with X-Men or Fox Studios in any official capacity. Also we aren't making any money of this. This is a joint story by ****Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander, we own Ally and Aella Vayne so if you want to borrow them please ask. Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as we are both new to this. Flames will be ignored and used to keep our fire burning as to keep warm in the winter. Some chapters have mature scenes so if you're too young then I suggest you skip this story.**

**Thanks guys…Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander xxx **

**Chapter 2**

**Aella closed the door to Rogue's room to let Bobby comfort her. She walked away and stepped around the corner when she bumped into something hard and she toppled to the floor with someone landing on top of her.**

**Aella opened her eyes and stared straight into a set of chocolate brown ones that had a hint of wilderness in them, which she knew was matching the wilderness in hers. She lifted her head slightly off the ground and bared her teeth in a challenge before bucking her hips up and tossing the person off her.**

**She rolled to her feet and bent in a crouch as she surveyed the person who she collided with and saw that it was Logan or Wolverine. Aella cursed fluently in Latin as she felt her body react to him, she cursed her power that let her gain the abilities and take on aspects of wild cats. Right now her body was in heat and it picked Logan as her mate.**

**Logan sniffed the air as he gazed at Aella and his mouth pulled back in a wicked smile as he moved towards her. Aella stands up slowly and then turns and sprints down the hallway with Logan close on her heels.**

**Aella nearly reached the corner when she was grabbed by the arm and spun around. Her back was slammed against the wall hard enough that she knew she would have bruises on her back in the morning, Logan leaned in and sniffed at her neck before looking her in the eyes, "Mine!" he growled before slamming his mouth on hers and kissing her.**

**He wedged his knee in between her legs and used it to lift her up against the wall, she went to tangle her hands in his hair but he grabbed her hands and held them against the wall, "It's no fun if I don't participate Logan."**

**Logan pulled back, "You'll get your turn later but right now I just wanna fuck you against this wall till you're screaming." Aella shivered at his wolfish grin before moaning as he bent his head to her neck and bit down hard.**

**Logan undid Aella's blouse with one hand while the other held her hands above her head, he slipped his hand up the leg of her skirt and was about to lower his head to her breast when a shout rang out through the hallway,**

"**Logan! What do you think you are doing?"**

**Logan turned his head and Aella groaned as she saw Ororo standing at the top of the hallway with her hands on her hips, "Logan this is a school not a brothel. There are impressionable students around and you are giving them the wrong idea. **

**Storm turned to Aella, "And you Miss Vayne, should not be involved in that sort of activity with a teacher while you are a student." **

**Logan opened his mouth, "She is my mate Storm, so she can be involved in this sort of activity and more with me, regardless of me being a teacher or not. If I want to fuck her senseless in this hallway or outside near the fountain or even in Chuck's office I can because she is my mate and right now she is in heat."**

**Storm blushed at the words coming out of Logan's mouth, "Please Logan, try to keep it away from prying or curious eyes say your own bedroom."**

**Logan nodded to Storm and waited till she was out of sight before letting Aella slid down his body letting her feel his reaction to her. As he buttoned up her shirt he whispered in her ear, "I said I was gonna make you scream baby and I never break a promise, come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his bedroom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - ****We don't own X-Men, nor are we affiliated with X-Men or Fox Studios in any official capacity. Also we aren't making any money of this. This is a joint story by ****Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander, we own Ally and Aella Vayne so if you want to borrow them please ask. Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as we are both new to this. Flames will be ignored and used to keep our fire burning as to keep warm in the winter. Some chapters have mature scenes so if you're too young then I suggest you skip this story.**

**Thanks guys…Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander xxx **

_**Chapter 3**_

_**John smirked and clicked his lighter open. Ally watched as he put his hand over the flame and produced a fireball. He smirked and threw the fireball into the pond. "You're a flame thrower" Ally said. For the first time, John looked mortified. "Pyro" he corrected. Ally looked down embarrassed. "Sorry". "It's ok" he said and produced another fireball to throw. Ally moved to sit next to him and put her hand over his. "What are you…" he cut off when he felt his hand warm up. Suddenly, both their hands explode with fire, and their hands parted. He looked at his hand which was still flaming, but then he looked at Ally's, and hers was to. Only her flames were green. "Guess that makes me a green Pyro" she said smiling. He smiled back. Ally look at the flames in her hand. Little fire butterflies emerged from the flames and flew around them both. Ally leaned back onto the grass and watched the flaming butterfly's burn out.**_

"_**How do you create the fire, I can only manipulate it" he said lying down next to her. She faced him and shrugged. "A lot of practice, and patience". She raised her hand, opening her palm, and watching the little flicker of green. John raised his hand and grabbed hers. They entwined their fingers and watched the 2 flames combine and started making a vine around their arms. "Whoa, never in my life did I expect to see 2 Pyro's" a voice behind them spoke. They let go of each others hand and looked behind them. There stood a smirking Bobby. "I should go, I still have to unpack my room" Ally said standing up. "Cya guys later". She walked passed Bobby and up the stairs. **_

_**Bobby was watching her walk up the stairs when he suddenly felt a burning sensation hit him in the butt. He flew around and saw John stand up. "What was that for" Bobby said rubbing his butt. "Nothing, just felt like it" John answered. Angry, Bobby froze John's feet to the ground. "Oh come on, it was a joke" John said trying to break the ice. Bobby smiled. "So this" he said, and grabbed John's lighter. "I'll come out after tea, and if you apologies, then I'll give you this back" he said holding up John's lighter. Laughing, Bobby turned on his heels and walked back inside, laughing at John's angry threats. **_

_**30 minutes later, John was getting frustrated, and cold, and hungry. It was dark already, and no one had come outside. 'Some wiz Xavier is can't even see me out here freezing my ass off' he thought, rubbing his hands together. Suddenly, a flicker of green caught his eye, and then he saw it. Little green flaming butterflies flew down and started swirling the ice that trapped his feet. He felt the ice melt away and he collapsed. The ice had numbed his legs. He looked up and saw Ally standing up the top of the stairs. She had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a grey and black hoodie that came above her navel and a pair of baggy black cargo pants. She walked down the stairs and stood next to him. He looked up and saw she was smiling. "What". She shook her head and kneeled next to him. She put her hands over his legs and warmed his legs up. "There, now come in quick, dinner will start soon" she said standing up and holding her hand out. He took it and jumped up. She turned and started up the stairs, with him following close behind. **_

_**Aella had cancelled bedroom dinner for some unknown reason, so Ally has to eat in the dinning hall with everyone else. She was on her way towards the dinning room with John when 2 guys stepped in front of her. She went to step around then when they got in her way again. Sighing, she looked at one of them. "What?" she said. "Are you lost, I would like to help you find yourself" he took a step forward so his feet were right in front of Allys "im Jackson, your knight n shining armor". As he said this, his body covered in black armor. "Who said I need a 'knight n shining armor' when im sure I can protect myself" Ally said rolling her eyes and trying to side step him, but he got in the way again. "Move" Ally said getting frustrated. Jackson smiled. "Ok, I'll move" he moved so he was behind her and grabbed her butt. "Hey". Jackson turned around to see John standing there. "She said move". Ally smiled and folded her arms. Jackson changed back and turned and faced John. "Oh, and what are going to do spark". John flickered his lighter and a fireball appeared, whilst Jackson changed. "Boys, what is going on here?" Scott said coming down the hall. "Nothing" the boys said together. Jackson turned and walked off, him friend in tow. "Dinner is being served, come on, go" Scott said, ushering Ally and John towards the dinning hall. He walked off, sending other students towards the hall. "That guys an ass" John said. "Which one, the teacher or Jackson". John turned around and saw Ally standing there. "Both" he said. Ally noticed how angry he was, he looked like he was gonna explode, so she said "come on, lets eat dinner somewhere else". He nodded and they turned around and walked the other way. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - ****We don't own X-Men, nor are we affiliated with X-Men or Fox Studios in any official capacity. Also we aren't making any money of this. This is a joint story by ****Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander, we own Ally and Aella Vayne so if you want to borrow them please ask. Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as we are both new to this. Flames will be ignored and used to keep our fire burning as to keep warm in the winter. Some chapters have mature scenes so if you're too young then I suggest you skip this story.**

**Thanks guys…Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander xxx **

Chapter 4

Aella opened her eyes and stretched her sore body, working out the kinks before moving off the bed and bending to pick up her clothes, she was about to put her skirt on when a voice, rough with sleep, sounded from behind her,

"**Where do you think your going darling?"**

**Aella spun around and saw Logan lounging in bed uncaring of his nudity, "I'm going to go down to the kitchen and grab something to eat because someone made me work up an appetite." She watched as an amused smirk graced Logan face,**

"**Aww darling, I didn't hear you complaining earlier it was more like 'yes Logan…harder…mmm'. Come back to bed baby."**

Aella shook her head, "No way hotshot, I need some food. I'll be right back." She quickly dressed and exited the room leaving Logan inside.

She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen and started to make some sandwiches for herself and Logan. She used her telekinesis to get the lettuce from the other side of the kitchen when Scott walked in, "Hey Professor Summers."

Scott looked up and noticed Aella standing in the kitchen, "Aella, why weren't you at dinner?" He watched as she started to fidget before breathing in the air, "Why do you smell of cigar smoke? Please do not tell me that you were smoking on school grounds."

Aella shook her head, "No Professor Summers…um you see I um –" She was cut off by Peter or Colossus entered the kitchen, "She was fucking Professor Logan during dinner that's why she wasn't there." Aella's mouth dropped open, "Peter you bastard, I went into heat and the cat in me chose Logan for a mate."

Colossus smirked, "I'm sure that Logan just happened to be where you lost control of your animal." Aella growled and was about to launch herself at him when she was grabbed around the waist and held back,

"You're just pissed off Peter because the cat didn't choose you as mate last time she went into heat…I guess you're not as man as you think you are."

The person who grabbed her spoke up, "Now darling don't go taunting the tin can." Aella relaxed as she realized Logan had grabbed her, "he can't help it if he's jealous that he doesn't get the wild cat in his bed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - ****We don't own X-Men, nor are we affiliated with X-Men or Fox Studios in any official capacity. Also we aren't making any money of this. This is a joint story by ****Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander, we own Ally and Aella Vayne so if you want to borrow them please ask. Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as we are both new to this. Flames will be ignored and used to keep our fire burning as to keep warm in the winter. Some chapters have mature scenes so if you're too young then I suggest you skip this story.**

**Thanks guys…Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander xxx **

**Chapter 5**

"**You must really like the garden hey?" John said as they once again walked outside. Ally smiled and nodded. "Yes, its better out here, besides, you don't wanna eat in the lounge room do you". John shook his head. "Ok, fine, but im picking the spot" he said grabbing her hand and walking towards the lake. **

**Down on the docks, they sat on the edge, and let their toes dip in the water. "So, how long you known you were a mutant?" John asked. Ally sighed. "3 years, I found out the same time Aella did, but I hid my powers, my mother kicked Aella out, gave her some money and sent her packing, I begged mum to let her stay, but she refused, Aella told me to stay, but now I wish I went with her" she said leaning back, propping her feet up on the end of the dock. He turned to her and saw her looking at him, a sad look on her face. John stood up and held his hand out to her. She looked at him but took his hand. Then he did something weird. He held his arms out. It took Ally second to register but the she caught on and smiled. She stepped forward and leaned her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her into a tight hug. She brought her arms up so they were around his shoulders. After what seemed like a good forever, they let go and decided to go sit on the bench in the woods. **

**When they got there, they were surprised to see the bench covered with flickering candles. They looked at eachother but shrugged it off. Ally sat on one side of the bench, while John sat on the other side. They could only just see one another over the candles. That's when John decided it would be funny to pull faces over the fire. It made Ally laugh for a while. **

**After a little while, Ally grabbed one of the candles and walked around to John's side. She straddled the seat and put the candle in between them. John followed suit. Ally put her hand over the candle and watched as green flames appeared in her hand. John put the candle back on the table and moved closer. He ran his hand up her arm and entwined their fingers again. Both green and orange flames danced along their fingers and a vine of fire started wrapping around their arms again. Connecting them. They brought their other hand together, and flames engulfed them. Slowly the vine wrapped down that arm and started making its way towards the bodies. Ally brought her legs up and over his. They started breathing deeply, sweat started dripping down their foreheads. The vines started towards the chest, and started sinking into their skin around the heart. Suddenly the 2 flames turned red, and sent them flying backwards. They skidded onto the dirt and everything went black. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - ****We don't own X-Men, nor are we affiliated with X-Men or Fox Studios in any official capacity. Also we aren't making any money of this. This is a joint story by ****Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander, we own Ally and Aella Vayne so if you want to borrow them please ask. Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as we are both new to this. Flames will be ignored and used to keep our fire burning as to keep warm in the winter. Some chapters have mature scenes so if you're too young then I suggest you skip this story.**

**Thanks guys…Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander xxx **

**Chapter 6**

**Logan slowly released his mate making sure that she didn't attack the tin can or Scooter. When she was released she spun around to face Logan and pulled his head to hers and kissed him deeply. Scott pulled the protesting Peter out of the kitchen and left the lovebirds alone.**

**As soon as the door was closed Aella pulled back away from Logan and walked back over to her unfinished sandwiches and started to eat them to please her growling stomach. **

**She was concentrating on something out the window so she jumped as she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her flush against a warm hard male body, "Naughty girl, you don't play with the wolf and then walk away."**

**Aella turned around her eyes sparkling innocently, "But I thought I could pull the wolf tail." Logan chuckled deeply as he bent to take her lips in a kiss, "Oh you can pull something alright."**

**Aella laughed as he picked her up and sat her on the bench, her laugh soon turned into a moan as he nipped and sucked her neck before biting down hard making her body arch against his. He ran his left palm up her leg and underneath her skirt and chuckled throatily, "No panties, naughty girl." **

**Aella pulled his head back to look him in the eyes, "You ruined the last pair and besides easy access." She smirked before kissing him as his fingers sought to bring her to orgasm, with a throaty moan she tumbled over the edge before leaning back panting as her heart slowed. **

**Logan went to lower his head but Aella grabbed his hair and pulled him back up, "No I want you now." Logan nodded and lowered his jeans he was about to enter her when a bright flash of red exploded in the garden, "What the fuck was that?" Logan shrugged but he quickly did up his jeans and grabbed her off the bench before they raced outside.**

**They met up with Jean, Scott and Storm at the back door, leading to the garden, of the mansion. The five of them raced outside and skidded to a halt when they saw two people lying on the floor, "Ally!" Aella screamed before bolting over to her sister and kneeling near her, she frantically searched for a pulse and sighed with relief when she felt one.**

**Aella looked over her sister's unconscious body then over at John's before cocking her head slightly to the left. Logan kneeled near his mate, "What is it darling?" Aella shook her head still looking at her sister when all of a sudden she froze, **

"**Fuck…fuck, fuck, fucking hell…damn it Ally, you stupid moron, how the fuck could you do it, are you crazy you could have killed yourself. Fuck!"**

**Logan looked at his cursing mate, "What did she do?" Aella looked at him, **

"**She and John bound themselves to each other through their powers, see the burn mark here…" she pointed at the ring of fire around her sister's heart, "…and see the same on John…" Logan looked over and saw the exact same thing on sparkies chest, "…their powers entered the others heart leaving a piece of them inside each other, they are now technically but not legally married. Their mates but I don't know if it was done with full knowledge, we need to get them to the lab and check if nothing if affected." Logan nodded before picking up Ally while Scott did the same with John as they moved quickly towards the lab.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - ****We don't own X-Men, nor are we affiliated with X-Men or Fox Studios in any official capacity. Also we aren't making any money of this. This is a joint story by ****Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander, we own Ally and Aella Vayne so if you want to borrow them please ask. Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as we are both new to this. Flames will be ignored and used to keep our fire burning as to keep warm in the winter. Some chapters have mature scenes so if you're too young then I suggest you skip this story.**

**Thanks guys…Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander xxx **

**Chapter 7**

"**Hmmph" Ally stirred as she slowly stretched and opened her eyes. She sat bolt right up and grabbed her head. "Owwww" she moaned. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw she was in a big blue room, lying on a table. There were wires connected to her chest and head, and an annoying beeping coming from next to her. She looked down and noticed that her cloths had been removed leaving her in her black thong and lacy black bra. She looked around for something to cover her up, starting to panic. She saw a robe over on the back of the door, and moved for it. She moved to stand, but collapsed coz her legs were numb. Grumbling, she started wiggling her toes till they gained feeling, and then she stood up. She pulled the wires off her and started for the robe. She was a couple of steps away from the robe when the door flung open and in walked Scott.**

**Ally's eyes widened and she made a run for the cupboard. "Oh god, sorry Miss Vayne" he said turning his back so he couldn't see her. "It's ok, but please pass the robe on the back of the door" she said, now starting to shiver. Without looking, Scott chucked the robe over to her and she wrapped herself in it. She cleared her throat and he turned around. "Where are my clothes, what happened and why and I here" she started. Scott was about to answer when her eyes widened. "Oh my god, John, is he ok?" she said worried. Scott nodded. She released her breath and started to calm down. **

"**How are you feeling?" Scoot asked. Ally nodded. "Im ok, how long have I been here?" she asked. "3 days" he replied. "WHAT!" Ally shrieked. Scott nodded. "Do you know what happened" she asked him, desperate for answers. "Apparently, you and Mr. Allerdyce got a little carried away with your powers and couldn't handle the full force, but don't worry, you will learn together". Ally raised her eyebrow, but shrugged it off. Scott turned and started out of the room, Ally following close behind. **

"**Now class's are over so you don't have them for a while, you have been advised by Professor Xavier to stay in your room all day tomorrow, because you will be terribly exhausted, meals will be brought to your room. Aella has given me a message to tell you she will stop by your room tomorrow at noon, and I will stop by with Jean tomorrow night to see how you are ok". Ally nodded. They now stood out the front of her door. "Ok, goodnight kiddo" he said and walked away. Ally walked into her room and closed the door. A little black kitten jumped on Ally's bed and meowed. "Hey flames, have you been fed today" she said picking up the little cat. It purred and licked her nose. She giggled and looked at the cupboard. A tin of cat food flew out and into Ally's hand. She poured it into the bowl and let flames down. "Im going for a shower" she said to herself. She grabbed her supplies and left down the hall.**

**She turned the knobs of the wall and set it to the right temperature, and started dressing down. She discarded the robe, along with her bra and thong, and stepped under the water. She moaned when the hot water hit her flesh, and she relaxed her head on the tiles, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she smiled when she saw little orange butterflies flaming around her. She slowly turned around, and saw John standing behind her. He stepped forward under the water and snaked his arm around her waist. She moved his now dripping wet hair from his eyes and leaned forward. He leaned forward and planted his lips on hers for a long passionate kiss. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - ****We don't own X-Men, nor are we affiliated with X-Men or Fox Studios in any official capacity. Also we aren't making any money of this. This is a joint story by ****Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander, we own Ally and Aella Vayne so if you want to borrow them please ask. Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as we are both new to this. Flames will be ignored and used to keep our fire burning as to keep warm in the winter. Some chapters have mature scenes so if you're too young then I suggest you skip this story.**

**Thanks guys…Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander xxx **

**Chapter 8**

**Aella decided to not wait till noon the next day to visit her sister, as she knew that Ally needed to be told what had happened and what was going to happen now. She made her way down to her sister's room and knocked on the door, receiving no answer she entered in to see that no one was in the room. Aella closed her eyes and a ball of light appeared above her hand, "Find Ally." The ball of light zoomed off and Aella followed it.**

**It lead her to the communal showers and Aella walked in not bothering to knock, she walked around the corner and froze in shock at what she saw, John was bent over her sister with one arm braced on the wall, the sounds coming from the pair and the shifting of muscles in John's back left no doubt in Aella's mind what they were doing. She clasped a hand over her eyes, "Bloody fucking Hell, there is no way that I am not scarred for life, thank you very much Ally I did not need to see you screwing your husband."**

**Ally and John screamed in shock though John's was a manlier scream as they shut the water off and grabbed a pair of robes,**

"**Aella! What the hell are you doing in here? I don't barge in on you in the shower."**

**Aella still with her hand over her eyes answered her sister, "Yes Ally, I'm sure all you were doing was showering, I am not completely stupid I know when two people are screwing and in case you forget hello heightened sense of smell here."**

**John raised an eyebrow as the rest of Aella's earlier statement sunk in, "What did you mean husband?"**

**Aella asked, "Are you decent?" after receiving an affirmative answer she removed her hand from her eyes, "When you two were messing around with your powers and they connected with each other it created a bond, now that would have been ok if the powers hadn't sunk into your hearts leaving a piece of yourselves with each other technically, though not legal, creating a marriage bond."**

**Ally's mouth dropped open, "We're married?"**

**Aella smiled, "Congrats you two, now I'm going to leave you to consummate the marriage, oh wait you've already done that…ah well I'll leave you two to it, I have a mate to get back to."**

**Aella left the two newlyweds to their 'shower' and wandered back upstairs to Logan's room. She opened the door and heard the shower running, with a wicked grin on her face she stripped off her jeans and shirt along with her lace bra and thong before slipping into the bathroom. **

**As soon as she entered the steamy bathroom she was grabbed from behind and pulled against a naked male body, "What's got you all excited darling?"**

**Aella rolled her hips and smiled as Logan let out a groan that was muffled by her neck, "mmm you…naked…shower."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - ****We don't own X-Men, nor are we affiliated with X-Men or Fox Studios in any official capacity. Also we aren't making any money of this. This is a joint story by ****Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander, we own Ally and Aella Vayne so if you want to borrow them please ask. Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as we are both new to this. Flames will be ignored and used to keep our fire burning as to keep warm in the winter. Some chapters have mature scenes so if you're too young then I suggest you skip this story.**

**Thanks guys…Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander xxx **

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Ally got dressed in silence. "You think she was joking?" John asked. Ally shrugged and walked out, leaving a very confused John behind. **_

_**In her bedroom, she dumped her stuff on the floor and sat on her bed. 'She better be joking, I only met him a little while ago' she thought as she looked into the mirror across the room. She saw something peeking just above her tank top and looked down. On her chest, was a burned ring? Worried, and now angry, she got up and put her silk black robe around her and walked out her room and down the hall.**_

_**Xavier was sitting by the fire in his office when he heard a knock on the door. "It's open" he said. Ally opened the door and walked in, "Professor, may I have a word?" she asked. He nodded and she closed the door. "I was wondering about what my sister said, is it true?" she asked. Xavier smiled and shook his head.**_

"_**Miss Vayne, as smart as your sister is, she is far from right at this moment" he said smiling. Ally let out her breath and slid down onto the floor, her heart slowing down. Xavier smiled again. "Scared of getting married are we?" Ally shook her head and said "No, it's the fact that I have known him less then a week, and as cool as it is, we are both young". He nodded in agreement and rubbed his chin. "Do you know that out of the entire world, you and Mr. Allerdyce are the only Pyromaniacs?" Ally's eyes widened and Xavier nodded. "That's why your powers went out of control the other night. Your bodies were excited. Another like you. You and John together in this world as alias are indestructible, and together as lovers, and invincible, think about that Ally, you two in the final battle could be good for the xmen" Ally nodded and walked towards the door. "What does this mean?" Ally asked and showed the professor the burn on her chest. He smiled. "It is your mark". Ally nodded and said goodnight.**_

_**She looked at the floor as she strolled down the hallway. As she turned into her hall, she bumped into something hard, and stumbled back, landing on her butt. "Ow" she said. She looked up and groaned. "Hey kitten, I was wondering when I was going to bump into you again" Jackson said, a big grin plastered on his face. **_

_**Ally pushed herself up and walked passed him. "I don't have time for you and your stupid pick up lines, im tired, frustrated, and very angry" she said. He grabbed her arm and twisted her to face him. "Maybe I can help you get rid of some of that frustration" he said smashing his lips down on hers. Ally drew her head back, and brought it back hard and fast, making Jackson stumble back, "You ever do that again" Ally's hands exploded into green flames "and I will burn you alive" she said threatenly. All the students that were asleep before were now gathering around the two. Including Aella, John and Rouge. Jackson nodded dumbly and slipped away through the students. When he was gone, all the students were looking at Ally with fear and fascination. "What are you all looking at" she screamed, the flames growing bigger. They all quickly turned around and went back to their rooms. When it was just Ally, Aella, John and Rouge left, Ally settled her flames, till they were completely gone. Aella walked up to Ally and looked her in the eyes. "Maybe you should get some rest" she said. Ally nodded slowly and turned, walking towards her room, Aella in tow. John looked at Ally's retreating back and sighed. He turned and went back to bed, while Rouge stood still ad tried to figure out what had just happened. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - ****We don't own X-Men, nor are we affiliated with X-Men or Fox Studios in any official capacity. Also we aren't making any money of this. This is a joint story by ****Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander, we own Ally and Aella Vayne so if you want to borrow them please ask. Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as we are both new to this. Flames will be ignored and used to keep our fire burning as to keep warm in the winter. Some chapters have mature scenes so if you're too young then I suggest you skip this story.**

**Thanks guys…Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander xxx **

**Chapter 10**

**Aella stepped out into Logan's room with a towel around her sore body, she walked over to the mirror and pulled the towel down so that it hid her from waist down. Bite marks and scratches covered her neck, breasts and stomach from Logan, she watched as they slowly faded to leave unblemished milky white skin behind.**

**She walked over to the cabinet and took one of Logan plaid shirts and put it on tying it under her breasts before sliding her thong and jeans on and running her hands through her hair. She turned as the bathroom door opened and watched Logan walk out uncaringly on his nudity, he quickly got dressed and pulled her back to his chest letting her relax against him.**

"**What you thinking about darling?" Logan ran his hands slowly through her hair**

**Aella sighed, "About seeing Ally again after so many years, I mean I love her and she is my sister and all but I feel like I abandoned her when I didn't take her with me when I left."**

**Logan spun her to face him, "She loves you Aella, you're sisters you have a bond with her that can never be broken. It's all about the blood."**

**Aella raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck she lent forward their lips inches apart, "I don't know what everyone is talking about, you just a big soft teddy bear."**

Logan growled and swatted her on the ass and was about to say something when they heard shouting in the corridor, they rushed outside to see Ally and Jackson, surrounded by the students. Just then Ally's hands lit up and Aella heard her threat to Jackson, "You ever do that again and I will burn you alive."

**When the students were gone Aella followed her sister to her room and watched her slip into her bed. Aella sat on the side of the bed and brushed her sisters hair from her forehead, "You know I'm here for you, if you need someone to listen or something."**

**Ally blinked sleepily, "I know Aella."**

**Aella kissed her sisters forehead, "Sleep well sis." She stood up and was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist she spun and saw Ally looking at her, **

"**I don't blame you for leaving when you did Aella, you were always the survivor that's what your good at." She released Aella's wrist and closed her eyes. **

**Aella quickly made her way out of her sisters' room and down the stairs to the kitchen where she got an apple out of the fridge and started eating it.**

"**Lookie, lookie what I found."**

**Aella spun quickly at the sound of the voice, she froze in shock at who is.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - ****We don't own X-Men, nor are we affiliated with X-Men or Fox Studios in any official capacity. Also we aren't making any money of this. This is a joint story by ****Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander, we own Ally and Aella Vayne so if you want to borrow them please ask. Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as we are both new to this. Flames will be ignored and used to keep our fire burning as to keep warm in the winter. Some chapters have mature scenes so if you're too young then I suggest you skip this story.**

**Thanks guys…Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander xxx **

_**Chapter 11.**_

_**Tossing and turning, Ally shot up, dripping in sweat. Her breathing was deep and her head was pounding. She sat up and tried to calm down. "It's a dream, only a dream" she kept repeating. She looked around franticly. She got up, realizing her clothes were not on her anymore. What the fuck. Then she remembered. **_

_**Just after Aella left, she grabbed the yearbook from last year she had taken from the library and decided to raid some of the student's dreams. Bobby dreams are full of him and Rouge married with little icelings. Logan dreamed about a room full of cigars and Scott sucking up his ass. What made her shiver was the fact that Aella was in it too wearing nothing. Next was Jackson, this one amused her; he was having a nightmare, and guess what he feared, taffy. What the hell was up with that? Ally actually decided to jump into Johns dream. Naked. Which he really appreciated. But during his dream with her, somehow, something started killing things off, even John. That's what freaked her out. **_

_**She decided to go make sure John was ok, and awake. Smiling, Ally dressed herself in her tight little black shorts and a half cut blue tank top. She threw her robe over her and walked out the door. **_

_**She walked down a hall and was about to pass the kitchen and heard a girl gasp. "Lookie, Lookie what I found" the voice said. The voice sent a chill up Ally's spine, and she decided to check it out.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - ****We don't own X-Men, nor are we affiliated with X-Men or Fox Studios in any official capacity. Also we aren't making any money of this. This is a joint story by ****Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander, we own Ally and Aella Vayne so if you want to borrow them please ask. Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as we are both new to this. Flames will be ignored and used to keep our fire burning as to keep warm in the winter. Some chapters have mature scenes so if you're too young then I suggest you skip this story.**

**Thanks guys…Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander xxx **

**Chapter 12**

**Aella spun to face the voice, "What are you doing here? Get out of here now."**

**The person stepped forward and grabbed her arm, "Do you really think that I'm going to listen to you? No you listen to me, it's the way things have always been, I give you a command and you do everything I tell you to."**

**Aella shook her head, "No Peter, you forced me to do everything you said. You raped me! I'll never forget or forgive you for that."**

**Peter or Colossus grabbed her arm, "Your mine and you'll always be mine. Did you really think I was going to let you been with that animal. Your mine!" He powered up and struck her across the face causing her lip to bust open and her head to rock back from the blow. She turned her head and spat in his face.**

**Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her sister enter the kitchen, "No Ally! Get out of here!" **

**Peter spun quickly and struck Ally knocking her into a wall and watching with sick fascination as she fell unconscious on the floor. He turned back to Aella and grabbed her, dragging her down the stairs and out of the manor towards the car. Before he knocked her unconscious and threw her in the car she yelled mentally to Xavier, "PROFESSOR HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!" before everything went black.**

**Inside the manor Xavier was talking with Logan, Storm, Jean and Scott when he suddenly grabbed his head in pain, "PROFESSOR HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Storm rushed over to Xavier,**

"**Professor what's wrong?"**

**Xavier looked up, "Aella is in trouble, and she has been taken from the mansion by Peter. Ally is injured in the kitchen but Aella and Peter are long gone from here."**

**Xavier looked over to Logan who was snarling in anger, "Has she told you about her past with Peter?"**

**Logan shook his head, "No she hasn't told me anything about the tin can."**

**Xavier opened his mouth to tell him what had happened between Peter and Aella…**

…**Outside Xavier's office the students walking past heard a roar of anger from inside, "HE DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the students quickly scattered, they knew it was Logan and they didn't want to be around when he was that pissed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - ****We don't own X-Men, nor are we affiliated with X-Men or Fox Studios in any official capacity. Also we aren't making any money of this. This is a joint story by ****Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander, we own Ally and Aella Vayne so if you want to borrow them please ask. Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as we are both new to this. Flames will be ignored and used to keep our fire burning as to keep warm in the winter. Some chapters have mature scenes so if you're too young then I suggest you skip this story.**

**Thanks guys…Isolated Temptation and Angel Alexander xxx **

**Chapter 13**

**Aella still hadn't awoken when Peter pulled up to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse; he got out of the car and picked up her before carrying her inside.**

**Magneto looked up from where he was looking over maps to see Peter carrying Aella into the room. He walked up to them and turned her head to the side seeing the dark purple bruise and the split lip, he turned angry eyes on Peter,**

"**She wasn't supposed to be harmed you incompetent moron. Wanda!" **

**A young woman with long dark hair entered the room, "You called Erik?" **

**Magneto looked at her, "Yes, while Colossus wakes up Miss Vayne I need you to be ready to take control of her mind and implant the new memories and twist it so that she believes she is on our side not Xavier's." **

**Wanda nodded and as soon as Aella opened her eyes quickly took control of her mind and started the long process.**

**Two hours later Magneto walked back into the room to see Wanda pull away from Aella who looked up and smiled at Magneto, "Hello Erik." **

**Magneto walked up to her and kissed her hand, "Hello my dear, how are you feeling?" **

**Aella shook her head, "I feel better, what happened to me?"**

**Magneto was about to answer when Peter spoke up, "You were taken by Xavier and his bunch of do-gooders." **

**Aella snarled before smiling wickedly, "When do I get to return the favor?" **

**Magneto laughed, "Soon my dear, very soon."**


End file.
